The World Is UglyBut You're Beautiful To Me!
by Miss Scarlet Darkness
Summary: My continuation of my chemcial romances danger days. RE WRITE!


Chapter 1 – Let Me Be The One to Save You.

**Scarlet Flame P.O.V.**

We were lined up outside the back doors of the BL/Ind headquarters, our backs pressed against the cold, hard, white walls. We had orders from Dr. D to recover the Fabulous killjoys from the morgue. I looked back at my team and nodded. We all knew this was going to be a difficult mission. We would either succeed or we would all be dead in the next 20 minutes, and we all knew that. Yet there we were.

"Okay guys we know what to do." I said to my team. They all nodded in return.

"Okay toxic Door 1, 30 seconds. Go." I said. A girl the same build as me crept from behind me and plugged a hand-held device into the control panel next to the grey double doors and hit several buttons with flying fingers.

She turned back to look at me, "30 seconds." She scoffed "More like done." Her device let out a beep and the door clicked open.

She took a step back and let the door open. I peered in and saw the long white corridor was clear. I turned back to the others. "This is it. Anyone that doesn't want to do this can leave now." No-one moved a muscle.

A small voice from the back reached my ears, "Can we go in already. I'm freezing my no-existent balls off."

I could tell that everyone smiled from behind their masks, scarves and helmets. I looked back to the corridor and slowly crept in. I counted the doors on my left. 3...4...5...6. what door was it Dr. D had said?

"Door thirteen." Came a whisper in my ear. I thanked whatever god there was that Iron Fist and I had special communicators. We came to a halt outside door thirteen. I drew a deep breath and opened the door. No-one was inside I stepped in quickly and ushered all the others in behind me. We we're in a store room. More specific a clothing store room.

"Okay everyone. Grab a gear and get changed." Everybody grabbed and fussed over the white skinny jeans, white t-shirt and blazer and the black belt. Iron came up to me and handed me a pile of clothes that was for me. I pulled down my scarf and smiled at him.

Once all of us had pulled the uniforms over our own clothes everyone gathered round to listen to me. 7 unmasked Draculoids were staring at me waiting for my orders.

"Okay here's the 411, team 3 and 4 are going to go down to the lab stun the lab techs without setting off the alarm and grab as many revive serums and other medical supplies as possible. There are some small bags are in the closet that says 'protection suits'. Orders are two bags of serums and 6 of medical. Once that has been completed I want you to then get out the way we came in. Get back to the van and drop the uniforms and wait for us. If we're not back by 1600 then get out. Understood." 4 people nodded their heads.

"Okay grab a mask and off you go." They grabbed masks from a box and walked out the room and turned right at the door. It swung shut behind them. I turned back to look at the other 3. "Okay guys the rest of us are heading down to the morgue and reviving the FK. We'll dress them in extra uniforms and get them out whatever way possible and then back to the van."

They all nodded. I turned to the door and I stepped out and turned right. I could hear the others following me. We walked to the end of the hall and stopped by the elevator. I pulled out my card and swiped is across the panel it pinged and the doors slide open. I stood to one side and let Iron, Neon and Venom walked into the lift. I followed them in and pushed the bottom button with a black 'B' on a white background. The button lit up, the doors slid closed and we began out slow descent. I let out a breath and rolled my shoulders, "We all know if something goes wrong we're not getting out alive, if shit goes down. Get out and Iron and I will stay to give you guys a chance."

I felt a small hand on my shoulder I turned and saw Neon with a small smile on her face. "The Dracs won't kill us."

I turned back to the doors, "they're not gonna to recognise us, Neon. They'll think we're 4 Dracs gone rouge and shoot us on the spot."

I felt her retract her hand and let out a shaky breath. The elevator pinged and the doors slid open. I stepped out, everyone followed me. I walked quickly down the hall towards the end where the mortuary was. We stopped at two misted glass doors, I swiped my card against another panel and the doors slid open with a menacing hiss. We all stepped in and the doors slid shut behind us.

"Venom look the doors and then you lot can set up." I commanded the other three.

I walked over the computer and tapped the screen. The once black screen turned bright white and the BL/Ind logo smiled sickeningly at me. A robotic voice quietly came from hidden speakers. "Welcome. Please swipe your card for identification."

I swiped my card and the smiley face turned into a slowly spinning hour glass. "Identification found. Welcome agent Scarlet-666. Fingerprint authorisation needed."

A black panel slid out from the left side of the computer. I place my hand on the etched hand print and a white beam scanned my hand. "Fingerprint authorisation complete. Please enter a name or a search code to find what vault you're _ is in." Said the computer.

I typed 'Fabulous killjoys' into the search bar using the touch keypad at the bottom of the screen. The hourglass appeared again and then a small beep and the four vault numbers appeared. "You guys already?"

Three 'yes's' came from behind me.

"Okay Venom, Vault 1 – Jet Star. Neon, Vault 4 – Kobra Kid. Iron, Vault 6 – Fun Ghoul." I read aloud from the computer screen. I also saw that Party Poison was in Vault 10. I turned and saw 4 operating tables with straps and the equipment needed; the other three were pulling open their vaults and we sliding the white bags onto the operating table. I walked over to vault 10 and opened the door, small curls of white mist spread out from the vault – dissipating into the warmer air. I pulled out the white body bag and slid it onto the operating table. I un-zipped it and heard everyone else do the same. I saw the famous Party Poison in his dirty, bloody killjoy clothes. I pulled the bag out from underneath him and chucked it on the floor. I rolled up the sleeve of the white paper boy suit on him and wrapped and tourniquet around his bicep. I got the straps that were bolted to the table and buckled them over his body. I made sure they were tightly buckled to stop his thrashing around.

I stood up and looked at everyone else. They we all stood by waiting for my command.

"Okay everyone. Let's juice these bitches!"


End file.
